Orgullo
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. No quieres que Yamato tengo algo flamable que lanzarte la próxima vez, ¿O sí?. Taito, implícito Takari. Secuela de 'Rosas'


**Digimon Adventure y sus respectivos personajes.**

**

* * *

**

**Orgullo**

Arrugó el entrecejo, retándola a burlarse de una vez por todas y avergonzarlo; claro, su aspecto no emanaba demasiada autoridad, pero le gustaba creer que todavía poseía cierta influencia en la misteriosa adolescente en su sala. Lastimoso, sí, resultaba notar la risa ahogada bajo las pequeñas manos.

—Bien. —bufó, cansado de pretender no escucharla y de no poder retirarse a su habitación—. Puedes reírte.

Apenas pronunciado el permiso, la chiquilla dejó escapar una dulce carcajada. Lo observaba una y otra vez, recorriendo la vista en el espeso chocolate derretido en la alfombra y la extrema –y artificial– palidez de su rostro. Sintiéndose humillado, masculló un par de maldiciones antes de dirigirse a la pequeña cocina.

Ya había tenido suficiente con las personas del metro y el conserje del edificio, eso sin contar al estupefacto Takeru en el lugar del incidente. Dios, era la última vez que escuchaba consejos de Mimi secundados por Miyako. En serio ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele dejar su vida sentimental en manos de esas dos?

Entendía que, estando Sora ausente, necesitara sugerencias pero...

—¿Tan mal te fue? —arguyó Hikari, ya serena, apoyándose en el lavabo contiguo—. Es decir, esperaba verte cubierto de pétalos, agua o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Cómo es que…?

—Estaba horneando un pastel. —explicó, reviviendo el asunto con suma claridad. Normalmente, habría aprovechado la situación para tener una improvisada noche _entretenida_; sin embargo, su novio –perspicaz como pocos– encontró las armas ideales en la deliciosa mezcla a deleite—. Traté de explicar lo que pasó, discutimos y… —echó un vistazo a sus ropas, una sonrisa divertida naciendo en el semblante de su hermana.

—Sí, puedo verlo. —sonrió ampliamente ella, contemplando su estado por segunda vez—. Tratándose de Yamato-san, no me extraña.

No supo si sentirse decepcionado o furioso. Razonablemente limpio, enterró el rostro en una toalla cercana; planes surgiendo en su subconsciente y el aroma de las rosas blancas colándose en su cabello. Sí, debió suponerlo. Cometer el mismo estúpido error más de una vez no es algo que Yamato olvide con facilidad; tratar su relación como cualquier otro pasatiempo no resultaba algo que el rubio estuviese dispuesto a soportar.

Honestamente, no lo culpaba. Matt no se merecía nada menos que una simple correspondencia y la carencia de todo desliz que conllevase a este tipo de discusiones. Ishida Yamato merecía su total y completa adoración, y la tenía.

Pero, una noche de salvaje desenfreno y algunas copas de más pueden arruinar la pareja más perfecta.

—Entonces… —viró hacia su pequeña hermana, instándola a continuar mientras terminaba de retirar los excesos de harina de sus mejillas—. ¿Piensas intentarlo de nuevo mañana?

Iluso o no, una extraña energía trepó a su garganta ante la simple pregunta y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa autosuficiente. Lo intentaría cuanto fuese necesario e iría hasta el fin del mismo Digimundo por obtener el perdón ansiado, sin dudarlo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas?—inquirió, revitalizado—. Yama no puede estar enfurruñado por siempre, pero yo puedo estar allí hasta se harte de mí y me perdone. Es cuestión de voluntades, y en eso no puede superarme.

Por un momento, la menor de los Yagami creyó ver un par de relucientes googles en el atuendo de su hermano y una media sonrisa correspondió a la brillante expresión de éxito en el rostro de Taichi. Negando, divertida, tomó el teléfono marcando con rapidez y volviendo la vista al muro opuesto de la sala de estar

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó el mayor, sintiéndose repentinamente ignorado y empapado al mismo tiempo. En definitiva, su madre acabaría con el trabajo de Yamato si no se ocupaba de limpiar el desastre y sin la ayuda de Hikari…

—Arreglando todo con Takeru-kun, por supuesto. —contestó, como si se tratase de lo más elemental, casi en tono de reprimenda parental; aunque Tai no parecía la importancia del novio de Kari en la empresa—. No quieres que Yamato tengo algo flamable que lanzarte la próxima vez, ¿O sí?

Se estremeció. No, la idea no era reconfortante en absoluto.

* * *

**N/A. No es que disfrute torturando al pobre Taichi, pero me vino al mente el después de 'Rosas' y el resto es lo que acaban de leer. Comentarios y críticas al botón de Review. **


End file.
